When Life Hands You Lemons
by crazymofo332
Summary: Simon had everything he wanted: a loving family, a girlfriend, and a nice career. But everything changes when a new student arrives at his school. After many fights he decides to leave his town. 5 years past and he returns only to find that his ex-girlfriend is dating someone he hated. Will Simon be able to fix his life? SXJ some TXE and AXB. Cartoon version *ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: A New Student

**New story, as promised. Just giving you a heads up, this is going to be a long story. So, long, I'm going to have to put it in a sequel. I may change the plot and have it shortened, but for now it's long. Also, NO FLAMES. This is the start of my new story, and if any of you flame, that's just f*cked up. Oh, and I forgot to mention that i found a picture on google which is what the chipmunk's look like in teen form. Here it is:**

** http: (/th05) (deviantart) .net**fs7/PRE/i/2005/267/9/9/Alvin_and_The_Teenmunks_by_ 

**P.S., Just take away the parentheses and there is NO spacing when you type the link. Also, i might have changed the clothing on Eleanor.**

Simon's POV:

When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade, is what they say. Well, let me tell you, life DID give me lemons. And you know what? I made orange juice out of it. _Orange_ juice. Impossible, yes, but with my problem, no. Everything I needed was gone, and I abandoned my family after that. Now, I'm just a dirty old chipmunk living in a crushed up hotel, puffing up a cigarette. I lost everything; my family, my career, my girlfriend. It's all because of my brother and my now ex-girlfriend.

Before I tell you what happened and all that, I should tell you my life, or what it used to be. I had an older brother named Alvin Seville; cocky, conceded, arrogant, idiotic, all those adjectives. He was the most popular guy in my school, captain of the football team, and a former girlfriend of one of my neighbors. Then, there was me: the middle brother. I was a well-organized student in school, always getting straight A's. I had the IQ just north of Einstein and, as Alvin said, I was the 'nerd' of the family. Next, was Theodore, the youngest. He was the most innocent, a bit naïve sometimes, and the chubbiest. He LOVES food, like it's his soul mate. Theodore was always helping me with my problems, too.

Lastly, was our loving father, Dave Seville. He was kind and was always taking care of us. Alvin was the only one who got him stressed. So stressed, he would yell out his name so loudly that you might as well become half deaf. As far as being our father, Dave was also our manager. Yes, me and my brothers were a band called Alvin and the Chipmunks. Alvin of course was the lead singer/guitarist, I was playing the bass guitar or the keyboard, and Theodore was the drummer. Those were good times.

Now, you wanna know what happened? Here's a story for you, me when I was 17 years old:

_5 years ago..._

My eyes slowly opened to the bright light shining on my body. When my eyes were fully open, everything was blurry. I sat up and took my black rimmed glasses off a small dresser. When I put them on, my vision cleared up completely. I blinked a couple of times before they adjusted. Yawning and stretching, I glanced over at my brother's beds. Theodore was out of bed, probably making breakfast with Dave, but Alvin was still snoring away. I sighed annoyingly, heading over to his bed. "Alvin, wake up. Alvin!" No answer. I sigh again while walking to the curtains. Pulling them open, I glanced back at Alvin's bed. The sun light was shining on his face. But, he groaned, without even opening his eyes, and covered himself with a blanket.

Alright, I've had enough. I took a a small pillow from his bed, held it up in the air, and smacked it on him. There was an "OW!" followed by a pack of feathers flying around everywhere. Alvin shot up. "What. In. The hell?!" He yelled.

"You asked for it, Alvin. Maybe next time you'll wake up by yourself." I crossed my arms. He muttered something under his breath as I went to change. I grabbed my clothes from my side of the closet and entered the bathroom. When my pajamas were off, I pulled on some black jeans and put on a white T-shirt. Then, I unbuttoned an ocean blue long sleeve and put that on like a jacket. Folding the sleeves up close to my shoulder, I checked the time on my watch. 8:15.

My feet were soon touching against the hard, wooden stairs as I went down. I headed into the kitchen, sniffing. The sweet smell of pancakes and syrup slowly wafted the air. "Good morning," I greeted my Dave and Theodore. Theodore was wearing a white long sleeve, under a striped green vest. He wore brown pants, too.

"Morning as well," Dave replied. "Where's Alvin?"

"Still getting ready." I said sitting down. Theodore set a plate full of pancakes on the table and grinned. "They're blueberry." He whispered. I cut a piece with my knife and blew on it, cooling it down. When the soft, fluffy batter entered my mouth, it melted slowly as I chewed. This was delicious. I kept eating and eating until my there wasn't a drip of syrup left on my plate. Licking my lips, I spotted a carton of orange juice, and poured it into a glass. I then noticed Alvin was approaching the table. He was wearing a red long sleeve with a yellow A in the middle. The sleeves were rolled up similar to mine, and he wore blue pants. "Hey, what happened to the milk?"

"Theodore used it to make the pancakes, sorry Alvin." I answered him drinking the orange liquid.

"First you wake me up furiously, now there's no milk," He mumbled. I stood up and pushed in the chair and walked out the kitchen. I picked up my blue sneakers and shoved them on. I glanced at my watch again while waiting for the others to join me. When they did, we went out as Dave waved goodbye. We all ran across the street to the Miller's house. Mrs. Miller was the owner of the household which contained her three adopted daughters: Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Alvin was dating Brittany, and I was dating Jeanette. Theodore, well, is still in the friend zone with Eleanor. We all know they like each other but they just won't be together. Theodore said that he's to shy/scared.

I was about to knock on the door, but it was swiftly opened by Ms. Miller. "Hello, dears. I assume you're walking with the girls to school?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, are they ready?" I said.

"Just about," Ms. Miller beckoned to someone from the kitchen, and out they came. I admit, Brittany looked gorgeous, but she's not my type. Eleanor looked fine, but Jeanette...she looked beautiful. She was wearing a light blue sweater with two dark blue strips on it as a design. The turtleneck part was folded, and she wore a purple skirt with it. She as well had purple glasses. Her brunette hair was tied into a bun held together by a small purple bow. Jeanette had white socks on and covering it were blue short heels.

Brittany on the other hand was more stylish. She had a pink shirt that ended so it showed her belly, sky blue leggings, and a small belt too. Her feet were covered with pink high heels, and her hair was tied into a ponytail with a rubber band. She also wore golden , there was Eleanor. She had the same blond hair in pigtails held together with green elastic bands. She was wearing a white shirt with a spring green vest over it. The vest had white polka dots all over. She wore a light green skirt and black flats. All together, the sisters were the Chipettes. Brittany, the oldest, Jeanette, the middle, and Eleanor, the youngest.

* * *

I sat down in my desk and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. Mostly the whole class was either spitting spit balls, throwing paper airplanes, or dozing off leaving saliva on their desks. After years of this, you get used to it. Just then, something hit me in the back of my head. I quickly turned around to see a crumpled up paper on the floor. I picked it up and opened it.

_Meet me in the boy's bathroom at 12:15 sharp. __No excuses, just meet me there. It's important._

_ -Tom_

I looked around the class for the 'Tom' fellow, but I couldn't see anyone in particular. Actually, I've never even heard about Tom, maybe he's new? Suddenly, the whole class became quiet. I turned around and saw the teacher, Mrs. Gaters. She was staring at us, doing nothing. "Alright, we're settled," She finally spoke. "Before we start Math, I have an announcement..."

"You found a boyfriend?" Someone shouted out interrupting her. Mrs. Gaters tried hard not to frown.

"No, we have a new student!"

**Sorry for ending it late. I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. Well, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

**OMG, I have NO idea how a chapter from my other story got in here. PLEASE read this one. This is the real chapter!**

Simon's POV:

"No, we have a new student!" Mrs. Gaters exclaimed happily. The class gasped, becoming still. Why did we gasp? Well, just to let you know that many incidents always happens when there's a new student. For example, when Zachary Decnolds came, the one person broke a window which sent a shard flying and almost hitting the teacher. Then, there was Milly Remon, and this time all the lights turned off when after watching a movie which included Dracula coming towards the screen. Worst of all, was Bill Grey. When he showed up, out of nowhere a small car came straight through the walls of the classroom. It pays for a new student.

"Come on, get in here," Mrs. Gaters said, signaling for the student to enter. The dude came in, walking casually as if he were already going to school here. This guy had messy blond hair, a similar hair style as Alvin, and tan skin. I noticed a small tail sticking out and considered him a chipmunk like us. He was wearing a regular red and black sweater with a hoodie and baggy pants. The dude also had a small tatoo of an arrow on his arm (his sleeves were folded). "Class, this is Jason."

"'Sup, bitches," He greeted us coldly. The teacher didn't stop him from cursing, no one did. This is highschool after all, they let us curse. The class said nothing. Most of the people in the back were busy trying to put on helmets or elbow pads on. I don't blame them, they were the ones who would usually get injured. Then, I had a strange feeling towards this guy. He seemed...bad. Besides his attitude, I don't understand why this dude would be bad. He didn't seem evil in any cases at all.

Mrs. Gaters started talking and writing on the board. For the first time in history, I didn't pay attention to her. I was watching Jason, the way an owl stares at his prey. That feeling was growing stronger. The bell suddenly rung which startled me. Everyone was out in a flash, leaving me and the others and Jason. I joined the others outside as soon as I got my lunch card to buy. As we walked towards the cafeteria, Jason followed behind us. He was looking at Jeanette every time I glanced back. Now that feeling was starting to convince me.

Alvin pushed the door open and we were greeted by a small puff of wind and the sweet smell of Italian. I admit, everyone does, this cafeteria cooks the best food ever for Lunch. I'm not lying. Their spaghetti is made with special tomato sauce that comes from Italy itself. The grilled cheese has crunchy perfection and the cheese is carefully melted so it's just right. The best were the cupcakes they built. The dough is soft, with vanilla filling inside. The frosting is delicately put in a recipe that has rich taste. Too bad the money costs a lot, $20 every three weeks.

The others and I headed towards the end of the line for lunch. The line luckily only had four people in the front. Jason was in between Brittany and Jeanette when I looked back. _Just ignore him, Simon. Nothing can go wrong. _When it was my turn, I ordered the macaroni and cheese special followed by salad and an apple. I sat in a table closest to the exit with the others. Theodore as usual started gobbling up everything in the last second. Alvin and Brittany were talking about whatever nonsense, Eleanor was quietly enjoying her food, and Jeanette was reading a book. Jason, who was sitting at another table, was eating. At least he didn't pay attention to Jeanette this time.

I ate a spoonful of the warm mac and cheese while checking my watch. 12:10. I suddenly remembered the note during class. "Um, guys? I'm going to the bathroom for sec."

"Whatever, take your time." Alvin replied not even turning his head in my direction. I walked casually out the door, but when I was out I sprinted towards the boy's bathroom. Wait, there are tons of bathrooms in this school! Great, how am I supposed to find out which one to go to? I randomly picked one that was nearest the cafeteria and went in. No one was in this one since all the stalls were opened and empty. "Hello?" My voice echoed the restroom.

"Over hear!" Yelled a voice similar to mine's. I turned around. In a small patch of darkness came out a guy the same height as me. He had dirty, messy brown hair with a black highlight. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans with a chain hanging from it. That's it, nothing else, except he was a human not a chipmunk. "Uh, are you Tom?" I asked the stranger.

"Indeed, and you are Simon obviously."

"So, why did you ask for me? I'm still kinda hungry right now." My stomach growled softly. The 'Tom' fellow looked around and walked closer to me. He said in a low tone, "Don't tell anyone this but..."

"But what?" I interrupted.

"Shhhhh..."

"Oh, sorry. Go on." I said this time in a whisper.

"..I have visions." Wait, what? Is this guy joking?

"You have visions?!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Okay, but there is no scientific reason on you having visions. It's completely impossible, no doubt that." I stated.

"You don't believe me?! I'll show you." He came closer to me until his eyes were directly centered with mine. "What are you-"

"Quiet!" He demanded. I began to shiver, his eyes were suddenly turning red. Then, the red color became bigger and bigger until it was full size. Like a flash of light, the redness shone directly into my pupil. I saw everything turn white, feeling my pupil become smaller. In panic I closed my eyes and felt myself fall. Just then, fast images started racing through my eyes in a blur. I tried merging the colors and shapes together to see what the picture was. Then, it suddenly cleared up.

_In the mage, was a tall, tan skinned guy with the same exact hairstyle as mine. He wore circular black glasses as well and a blue shirt with pants. He was in a small room with only a desk and a chair. He was sitting in the chair, with a cigarette in his mouth and a few puffs of smoke were floating above it. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was a man in a black suit and tie. He looked angry._

_"Mr. Seville! Your stay at this motel has been counted too long! You must pay your taxes or get out!"_

_"Shut up! I know already, can't you see I'm broke over here!" The man in the blue shirt shouted._

_"Seville, we've had it with you! Pay up or GET OUT!" The other man screamed in fury._

_"I. Said. Shut the fuck up! I know already, don't you hear me you nasty bastard! Just wait and maybe I'll give you all your bullshit you want!" _

_"We've already waited a hellish month! You have one week to pay your tax." Furious, the man in the suit started for the exit just as the other one threw an empty beer glass at him. Luckily, the guy duck as the bottle smashed into pieces after colliding with a wall. All I heard was a door smashing loudly and it._

Then, the whole picture started twisting and swirling together until a white flash appeared. I opened my eyes to see a blurry ceiling. I was lying on the cold, hard concrete of the bathroom, sweating and panting. Blinking a few times, I got up. My vision soon cleared up and I saw Tom leaning against the wall. "What," I panted. "the fuck, was that?!"

"I told you I had visions." He folded his arms.

"Was that, was that me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's you. You in a few years. That is why I asked you to come here. In my visions, it was always you who was miserable."

"You mean you had more visions? Why didn't you show me?!"

"I can only show you the visions I had recently." I stood there, not doing or saying anything. I couldn't believe on what just happened. "Um, I'm heading back to lunch." I exited the bathroom without saying anythin glese and headed towards the cafeteria. I still couldn't believe on what happened. And if that was real, why was I all grumpy? Where were Alvin and Theodore, or the others? Maybe that was a figment of my imagination. But, it seemed so real. But it couldn't be, that just can't happen. I'm so confused.

**Okay, I didn't want to keep you waiting on the next chapter, so here it is. The next chapter of _Mixed Up Love _will be coming up soon, so keep on checking! Byyyyeeeeee! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Simon's POV:

Visions, Tom had visions. I still couldn't believe the incident that occurred in the boy's bathroom. I mean, it couldn't be possible. There's no scientific way that could be possible. But it seemed so real, I shouldn't think about this right now. I walked towards the cafeteria, trying to forget the memory. When I walked in, no one bothered to care to look at my direction. But when I looked over to my table, _Jason_ was sitting where I was supposed to be; right next to Jeanette. I felt my fury rise when he tried to put his arm around her. "What the hell?!" I said through gritted teeth when I stormed over there.

"What's your problem?" Jason asked 'innocently' as he sat up.

"My problem?! You're sitting with my girlfriend!" I raised my voice, not caring if I drew an audience.

"Relax, dude, it's not like she wants to be with me. Unless you change your mind." I heard him whisper in Jeanette's ear.

"What did you say?!" I growled with clenched fists.

"All I'm saying is: I think this hot chick would rather be with me than be with a nerdy bastard." That was it. I felt so angry I punched Jason in the nose. He stumbled backwards and stopped in the wall. "The fuck?!" He yelled, racing towards me. I dodged him in the last second and let him fall on his face. Almost everyone in the cafeteria gathered around us shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Jason got back up and shoved me to the wall. My back met the wall's hard surface as it ached. Jason was sprinting towards me now, fist in place and ready to smash my face. Luckily, I avoided his punch by swiftly moving my face. I heard a loud _CRACK! _and saw that a small part of the wall was broken.

"Aaaaah!" He hissed in pain, holding the injured fist. I was about to tackle him to the floor but someone grabbed me by the arms. "Let me at him! Release me!" I shouted furiously.

"That's enough, Simon!" A high-pitched voice started.

"Calm down, he's had what he's had." Another shouted. I recognized those voices as my brothers, so I relaxed my muscles. Panting heavily, I turned towards Jason. His eyes were shut tight, still holding his hand, and he, too, was panting. A couple of teenagers were helping him up and bringing him out of the room. I watched as he exited the cafeteria with the guys. "Simon!"

"What?"

"I said do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Alvin asked me with folded arms.

"Um, no...no. I-I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just rest my body. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." I lied

"Well, this is going to be a huge secret," Alvin stated. "You're lucky none of the teachers saw this fight. Hopefully Jason doesn't tell anyone."

"Yeah...right. Uh, let's head back to class." I said with a worried look.

* * *

_Tick...Tick...Tick.._

I watched the clock, eyeing its movement. It was 7:30, ten minutes until dinner. I sighed, thinking about the fight that occurred during school. Why had I done it? Why had I been so frustrated? It's the same question all over...why. It's like that word fits the problems in my life. Problems which happen because I was getting involved in it. My problems, why? When I fought Jason, something inside me, something clicked. It's like all the anger inside of me just couldn't take it and...I exploded. I was feeling different during the fight. I felt the power in me just escape and come at Jason.

Why?

There's the thing: the 'why' always gets stuck in your mind. Why...

"Simon!" A voice came from upstairs, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Simoon!

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Come up here!"

"Why?!"

"Just come up!" It yelled. I obeyed, annoyed, and climbed up the stairs. Walking into my brother's and my room, I said, "What do you want this time?!" Alvin held his arms in the air.

"Jeez, Simon. What's your problem?"

"Nothing, nothing. What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, how do I put this...um, it's about the fight." He said 'the fight' in a whisper.

"What about it?" I questioned him.

"Um, well, you weren't yourself when it was happening..." I gave him a confused look. I mean, I did admit I was feeling different but I wasn't that different...was I? "What are you saying?"

"I..uh..Maybe you're-"

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Dave's voice yelled from downstairs, interrupting Alvin.

"Look, Alvin. I'm fine, really I am. I don't need help." I said and ran downstairs. Theodore was already in the kitchen when i came in. No surprise there, he always helps Dave cook. A strong Italian smell wafted the air, along with some candles on the counter. I sat down in a chair and asked, "So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"It's a surprise, here put this on." Theodore said tossing something to me. I caught it with no problem and looked at it. It was a small white cloth. "Uh...what's this?"

"A blindfold." Was he joking? He doesn't even want me to see the food.

"Is this necessary?"

"I told you it's a surprise." Theodore replied. I sighed, there wasn't much of a choice. So, taking off my glasses and lying them on the table, I tied the blindfold around my head. Closing my eyes, I waited patiently for my meal to arrive. I heard the plate being set on the table. I used my hand to try to find the fork. Once I felt it, I stuck it into my food and shoved it in my mouth. The meal was warm, not too hot, and chewy. A sauce came with it too, one that I've never tasted before. Everything was delicious. After licking my lips, I said, "Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Alright, you already had a bite." Theodore said. I quickly took it off and tossed it somewhere and hoping it was towards him. When I spotted my food, it was all blurry. All I could see was a red blur. Then, I remembered my glasses. I put them on, and watched as my vision cleared up. My dinner was now visible; It was lasagna.

"Well?" Theodore interrogated.

"The best lasagna I've ever had. The sauce taste delicious, I've never tasted it before. How'd you make it?"

"I have my ways." He smirked.

After dinner, we all headed for our rooms to sleep. I headed into the bathroom with my pajamas and started changing. As I brushed my teeth, I thought about the fight, about the vision. How could the vision be possible? It couldn't be...it just-Alright, now I feel crazy. I finished dressing up and layed down on my blue bed. I took of my glasses and placed them on the dresser. Turning off the lights and closing my eyes, I dreamt about the fight, my family and friends turning against me, and worst of all: Jason taking Jeanette. Could this all happen in the future?

**Okay, fellow readers or authors...I'm am now on Spring Break which mean the chapters will come faster! But, my vacation only lasts for 2 weeks, it sucks. Well, bye! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk In the Park

Simon's POV:

Today was Saturday, and I've never been so happy for the weekend to arrive. I woke up to a blurry morning, the light shining on part of my bed. The rest of me was still hidden in the dark. I blinked a coupe of times before reaching for my glasses. I put them on but noticed a small crack in one of the lenses. Odd, I never noticed that before. It must be from the..the fight from yesterday. Suddenly, my mood changed from happy to worried, angry, and somewhat depressed. I was still angry that Jason was witting with Jeanette, worried that he might've told on me. It could ruin my reputation. I had no idea why I was depressed, though. I just feel a patch of it stuck in me. _Probably for a reason._ My brain told me.

Hey, don't say that. _You know I'm right._ Since when did you wanted to talk? _I can talk whenever I feel like it._ Shut up, you sound like Alvin. I ignored what it said once I stood up and walked to the bathroom. The door was slightly open, so I pushed it and heard it creak. Not a surprise at all, Dave still hasn't fixed the sound. Speaking of Dave, I should really do something to cover up that cracked part of my glasses. He would ask how it got there, why the fight happened, man he's probably ground me!

I shook off the thought and and opened up the medicine cabinet. I searched for anything that could possibly help my problem, and picked up a red bottle. It was labeled: "Glasses Cleaners" and said at the bottom "takes off cracks too!" Perfect. I squeezed the bottle softly until one drop escaped and landed on the glass. It spread out and soon seeped into the crack. I sighed briefly when the crack began to 'fade' away. Turning on the faucet, I took off my glasses and splashed some water onto my face. Once I was finished, I took out a plain outfit; some jeans and plain blue shirt.

Dave wasn't in the kitchen when I went in, and Theodore wasn't there either. Strange, they both always cook breakfast in the morning. Then I noticed everything was quiet, a bit too quiet. This sort of freaked me out. I searched the house for any sign of Dave or the others, but I still didn't find them. I reentered the kitchen and found a note stuck in the fridge. I picked it up and read it:

_Simon,_

_Theodore and I went down to the grocery. Alvin is with Brittany in the mall. We'll be home at about 3:00, and there's some leftover eggs and bacon in the fridge. As usual, call if something's up. Also, don't forget your chores with Miss Miller. Good luck._

_~Dave_

I set down the piece of paper on the kitchen table. Every Saturday, I would go down to Miss Miller's house and help around. I would get paid about twenty dollars a week, and save that for the house. Dave was running low on cash and as he grew older he couldn't really think straight. Sure we gain money in concerts, but with school and the higher taxes, I decided to get more money in the wallet. Pulling out the leftovers from the fridge, I began eating.

Later, I found myself walking across the street and towards the Millers' house. I knocked on the door three times and waited patiently for an answer. Nothing. I grew curious to no answer, Miss Miller would always answer the door. I tried opening the door, and it was unlocked. That's weird, they always lock the door. I peered inside but I couldn't see anyone. Stepping in I said, "Hello?" My voice echoed throughout the house. This worried me, what coud of happened to them? My first thought was to head upstairs, so I did. Immediately I heard voices from the first door that came in view.

"Do you need anything else, Miss Miller?" Eleanor's voice muffled a bit from the inside.

"No dear, I'm fine. Just head downstairs, you still have work to do. I'll be fine." Miss Millers voice appeared, weak and a little rough.

I knocked on the door softly, hoping not to surprise her too much. "Just a second!" Eleanor's voice said. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans, waiting for a reply. The door was opened, only for me to see Jeanette. I felt my body getting hotter and hotter as a sweat rolled down my face. I hadn't spoken to Jeanette since the fight, I hadn't even texted her. What kind of boyfriend am I? I couldn't say a thing. "Oh, uh-..hi Simon." She said.

"Um, hi.." I said.

"You can come in." I obeyed and entered the room, only gasping when I saw the sick figure of Miss Miller. She looked very ill, her weird hairstyle a mess, her skin as white as a ghost. The worst part was that she had a big purple lump on her neck which was about the size of a golf ball. She had a thermometer stuck into her mouth. I felt sick inside and out. My stomach lurched the food inside and I gagged a bit in my mouth.

"H-..Hi Miss M-Miller." I choked out and gave a small wave.

"Hello Simon," She said in a rough voice before coughing a couple of times. "Your chores today are canceled. Don't worry, Eleanor's got it covered." Eleanor walked over to her and carefully pulled the thermometer from her mouth. Her face grew a terrified look when she examined the piece. I looked over her shoulder. Oh no. "Mi-Miss Miller?" Eleanor asked.

"What's wrong dear?"

"You're temperature, it..it's over 130 degrees!" With that answer, Miss Miller groaned. Her head slumped deeper into the four pillows on her bed.I hated to see her like this, she looked miserable. I sat down in a chair next to the door and watched as Eleanor researched something on the computer. When she was finished, Eleanor pulled out a big, green bag from under a table. Her hand reached in and pulled out a bottle full of red liquid.

"What's that, Ellie?" Jeanette questioned pointing at the bottle.

"It's a pain reducer," She answered. "It said online that to give three doses a day to the patient. It takes away any feeling of pain, and it helps you fall asleep, but the only side affect is that she might get a little _itchy_. But it's the only antibiotic I could fins to help with Miss Miller's illness." With that, Eleanor took squeezed out three drops of the red liquid into Miss Miller's mouth. The old women was asleep in a few minutes.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I adjusted my glasses.

"No, it's fine Simon. You and Jeanette could go do something else, I can take care of her." Eleanor replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Simon. If I can take care of you when a plague was going around, I'm sure I can take care of Miss Miller." She had a serious look on her face. She was right, when a disease was around town and I had caught it, I was couldn't even lift my legs without any help. I nodded in agreement and exited the room with Jeanette behind me.

* * *

Jeanette and I strolled around the park, absolutely bored. We took a rest and sat down on a bench. We didn't talk, nor have we after we left Miss Miller's house. In fact, we didn't sit close to each other like we actually would. This got really awkward. It felt like the world stopped and everything around us was staring at us. I shook my head to get the thought out of it. I checked the time on my watch; 2:30. Dave and Theodore were probably coming back soon. I sighed.

"You okay?" I heard Jeanette's voice, soft but loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah I'm fine, just bored that's all."

"Oh, well do you want to get some ice cream, over there?" I looked over to where she was pointing to, and saw a small gray ice cream cart. It was like the usual, a red and white umbrella hooked onto it. A man was serving an ice cream cone to a little boy. The man looked very familiar to me...no, no, he couldn't be. I guess getting ice cream would be fine. After all, it helps me think. I said, "Sure. What flavor do you want?"

"Just plain vanilla." I nodded and headed for the cart. Fortunately, there wasn't any other people and I was the first person in line. "Two vanilla ice creams, please. And in cones." I added. The man opened a container and I was greeted by the cool air inside. He scooped a piece, put it carefully in a cone, and did the same the second time. "That'll be $2.45." He said in a rough voice. Now the voice sounded familiar as well. I stared at him, trying to see if there was any evidence of anyone I know. Nope, I couldn't find any.

After paying I held the cones in both of my hands and nearly crawled back to the bench. The ice cream looked like it was about to slip with every step I take. I finally reached the bench and found Jeanette waiting. I handed her the cone as I sat down. After that, I found myself surrounded by silenc except for the birds chirping and the sound of kids lauging. I licked the cold creamy substance before me.

I didn't know what to say to Jeanette, I had ignored her yesterday after what Jason done. It was a selfish move for me though I don't know why I did it. Even when I'm the angriest, I would never ignore anyone. And i bet Jeanette might be mad at me. What kind of boyfriend even does this? I couldn't even think of a way to apologize. I could've said sorry, yes, but I would always do that. This fucking sucks. What do I do? "Hey Jeanette?" I said, trying to get her attention. She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you..uh..want to sit in the grass?" I blurted out, finding nothing else to say. She nodded her head and we sat down in the prickly grass. We soon finished our ice cream, I licked my fingers after chewing up the waffle cone. I glanced at the purple clad. She was staring at the orange pink sky, probably looking at the cotton candy like clouds. Both of us were now laying down. She suddenly pointed her finger to the atmosphere, and said, "Hey, that cloud looks like a beautiful swan." I looked up and spotted the cloud she was pointing to. I saw the image, it was clearly visible and not far from the sun. I smiled. "Yeah...it does," I sat up. "So, um, what else do you want to do?"

She thought for a second, then stood up. Giving me a devious look, she answered, "How about this?" Without any warning, Jeanette quickly took off my glasses and ran off into the field. "Hey!" I shouted, my vision swiftly turning blurry. I ran off after her but failed to see where she was. I only saw a blurry mess of colors, which I could make out as the trees and flowers and grass. As I searched for her, my head turned when someone tapped my shoulder.

I saw no one, but I was positive I felt a warm finger on me. Then, that feeling started again. My head spun around but still no one but air. But this time I knew Jeanette was behind me, because I heard a faint sound of breathing and hot air blowing on my neck. I smirk planted on the side of my face. "Hmm..where is she?" Without thinking, I quickly turned my body around and caught hold of her wrists before she could escape.

I pulled her close to my body so her warmth brushed against my chest. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A beautiful prisoner out of her cell?" I grinned. Her cheeks grew a blurry mess of pink. "Alright, alright. I surrender officer..." She trailed off, but I knew she wasn't defeated. I knew her to well to know she can pick a fight and win.

"Oh, really? Little you, surrender?"

"Yes..nope!" With that last word she escaped my grip and tripped me, then sprinted down the field. I used my hands to break my fall. standing up, I brushed my palms against the fabric of my pants and took off after her. Her figure became bigger and bigger, and soon I was right behind Jeanette's feet. I increased my speed and almost got her but I my sneakers made me trip. We both stumbled across the grass rolling and rolling. We halted to a stop; me on top of Jeanette. "Get off!" She playfully yelled.

"No, no missy. You're not going anywhere." I smirked again, deep shades of red growing on my face. We said nothing after that, just staring at each other. I paid the most attention to her eyes. The beautiful violet orbs weakened me. I started leaning in. Our lips met, smashing into each other as she held my neck. We didn't even stop, and I didn't want to. Sadly, we grew apart gasping for air. I got off of her and she returned the glasses to me. I happily put them on.

We were back at the house- well, my house -and lying on the couch. I offered for Jeanette to stay the night and she agreed. Now, she was beside me, my arm wrapped around her stomach. Both of our glasses were off, set on the coffee table next to us. It was nice to stay like this. Her warmth comforted a feeling inside me...some sort of _dark_ feeling. I didn't have an answer for that. But we were happy. She wasn't sleeping just watching something. "Hey, Jean?"

"Mmm..?" She mumbled.

"What happened with Jason yesterday?" I said without thinking. I figured this was the right time for mentioning the subject.

"Simon," She said in a serious tone. "We have no chemistry together, okay? I love you not him, only you. I'm yours." I smiled, glad that I asked the question. We were together, linked with each other. The last thing I saw was her beauty filled face before closing my eyes and drifting off..with a smile on my face.

**Okay, 2,000 words for you. So, I've been inspired with ideas for chapters in my stories. The ideas came from the story I'm currently reading now, called: _Dark_.It's a one direction fanfic, don't judge. The story really, well speaks to me. That was pretty cheesy, but nevermind that. I'm going to write the next chapter for _Darkness __Awaits _now. And I have big exams this week so NO HOMEWORK! WOOO!**


End file.
